


umm oc x reader i guesssss

by bruhsword



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhsword/pseuds/bruhsword
Summary: hi dont read this i literally only made it to show it to my friends pls im so embarrassed omg uguuu





	umm oc x reader i guesssss

**Author's Note:**

> fuck

okay so i was bored. lets get into it

MINNIE'S ACT  
  
**NIGHT** 1  
Ah, your first night on the job. Day shift was wonderful, but if you had to hear another child scream and whine about not getting the Tricky plushie, you'd lose your mind. The spot was up for grabs, so you decided it wouldn't hurt to apply for the night shift. All you had to do was wait for your supervisor to show you the ropes of all this funky equipment. The monitor was large, and you could switch between cameras, and that was all you had been doing for the past.. 20 minutes, you think? Throwing your head back, you closed your eyes and spun around on the swivel seat chair. God, could this supervisor hurry up? Hearing footsteps heading near you, you shot up and stared at the general direction of them, fighting the urge to shut the door. You immediately relaxed once you saw a human-ish figure, realizing this was the supervisor. You waved at them and leaned back into your chair.  
"Hey, so sorry for being late," She said, quickly walking towards you. "I completely forgot about this, and slept in instead..." She reached your seat and put one hand on the chair, the other on the mouse for the computer. Moving it around, she clicked on CAM-08, or the 'quiet room'. "Okay, so, here's Minnie. You know her, right?" You nodded quickly, and she immediately went back to the screen. "Right, you've worked the dayshift. Um... She's usually inactive during the night shift, so I don't think you'll have to worry about her." She moved the mouse to CAM-07, but you weren't exactly finished yet. Grabbing the mouse from her hand, you clicked back to CAM-08. "What do you mean usually?"  
Your supervisor stared at you for a few seconds before coming up with an answer. She stood up straight and looked away, not really sure how to answer you. She was very easy to read; maybe hanging around with children so much made her express herself like one. "Well, it rarely happens, but sometimes she just... turns on and starts to play. The old owner had no idea why she did that, there's no malfunction in her code, it's just-"  
And as if on cue, the camera lit up with bright, yellow eyes beaming into them. "..." Your supervisor gulped. "Okay, well.. She functions the same as h-"  
Minnie began to count.  
"10.."  
Your supervisor furrowed her eyebrows. "Eh..?"  
"9..."  
She leaned towards the monitor, as if that would help her figure out what was going on.  
"8..."  
Staring at the screen, she squinted her eyes.  
"7..."  
Your eyes flickered between the screen and your supervisor.  
"6..."  
The only thing you could really see on the screen was Minnie's bright, yellow eyes. They lit up the room, though it was hard to make out anything, considering how unfurnished the room was.  
"5..."  
Your supervisor widened her eyes, clicking her tongue with a "tsk tsk". "Right. Minnie's playing hide and seek, and she-"  
"4..."  
"...Well, I guess you should hide? She is meant for finding children, so hide someplace a child w-"  
"3."  
"Ah... I'm gonna leave now. Are you gonna be okay? Just be quiet, you know?"  
"2."  
Your breathing quickened, and without answering the supervisor, she left in a hurry.   
"1."  
The only hiding spot was under the desk. That was your only option. She would definitely find you, but what were you supposed to do? You can't go anywhere els-  
"Ready or not, Emily. Here I come."  
That was the supervisor's name. That... that wasn't your name. Your supervisor... had she left already? Why does Minnie know the supervisor's name? No, no, no, this isn't right. Something's going on here, she's just fucking with you, right? You aren't gonna wait and find out. Getting up from your chair, you ran towards the door where your supervisor had gone, and turned on your flashlight.   
"Emily?"  
You huffed, looking around frantically.  
"Emily, I'm in the office! Come back, it's safer here!"  
As you finished saying that, though, you noticed a pair of bright, yellow eyes, staring right at you. You froze in fear, backing up into a wall. "Minnie... Minnie, where's... where's Emily?"  
The animatronic stood completely still, completely silent. You couldn't help but notice the horrid smell of a rotting corpse. That couldn't have been Emily- this corpse had to be weeks, months old. It smelled... horrible.  
  
"Minnie..."  
  
The animatronic took a step towards you, and you tried to take one back, failing.  
  
"Come on, Minnie, you- you only counted 10 seconds.. that's a little unfair, isn't it...?"  
  
Minnie took another step, and another, until she was right in front of you, her eyes lighting up your face.   
  
"Found you."

* * *

  
and that's where i end that one because on god? i kinda hated writing this. anyways i hope yall enjoyed minnies little thingie


End file.
